Welcome to the Mobius!
by Savvyman52
Summary: A story of two teens are thrown out of their reality and into the fictional reality of Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. Unfortunately this version is to be cancelled, explanations are given in the last update. This story will continue in the 'Rewrite'.
1. Prologue, Halloween Treats and a Trick

**Commander-Ookami: Alright, here's my Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic. This story will take place from the Archie universe and not in the game or anime. Please give me your comments, reviews, or suggestions once you've read it and I'll update soon.**

**Note: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or the characters from the series, they belong to Sega Games or Archie Comics. I only own the OC characters of this story, Drew and John.**

It was a autumn afternoon, with a warm breeze flowing through the crisp air, and the skies were growing darker and darker as daylight was fading. There lies a Suburb, with houses ranging from one to two stories, and each house was setting on their porch lights. However, these were quite different from most normal houses you'd see in suburbs. Each house had bared their own kind of strange forms of twisted decorations that would change them from becoming appealing to become ugly and scary. These decorations were ranged from amputated body parts, skeleton bones hanging down by thread, large and small sized tombstones rising from the earth in mounds, and even with infestations of disgusting creatures. There were many forms of decorations that were put together to make the neighborhood houses different from one another. However, there was one piece of decoration that all the houses had. On their porches, or sitting next to their front steps, were large orange melons that bore creases from their stems from the top to the bottom. They were pumpkins and as each of the local residents were coming out of their houses, they each carried a match or a small lighter, they had removed the tops from the pumpkins to insert a flame on a small candle that were placed inside them. As the candles were lit, the pumpkins came to life with glowing scary faces or figures that were cut into their orange bodies. These were called Jack-o-lanterns, and they were being lit as traditional pieces for the special occasion set on that day and night, known as Halloween.

As every adult and child of the suburb were preparing themselves, for either 'trick or treating' or for handing out candy, most others were preparing themselves for other events for that night. One of which was a teenage boy of 17 named Drew Cyborge. He was currently reading a comic book, the latest issue of _Sonic the Hedgehog_, as he was dressed in his costume and waiting for something. While he was doing this however, he was able to hear the sound of the house doorbell ringing, and a pair of familiar voices talking from the second floor of the two story house. located at the edge of a cul-de-sac.

"Hello? Oh, hello John, nice costume." said a woman's voice.

"Thanks Mrs. Cyborge, I'm here for Drew" said the voice of a young man, who's name is John.

"He's still upstairs, you can go up and check on him if you want."

"I will, thank you." John replied as he made his way up the stairs to his friends room.

John comes to the Cyborge house often, so he knew his way around. Both Drew and John have ben friend for a long time, and they often hang out at each others houses. As John reached the door to Drew's bedroom, he could see a teenage boy of the same age as him on the bed reading a comic of some kind.

"Dude, let's go, we've got a party to get to. Put the nerd book down and lets go." John said to his friend while noticing that his friend was currently lazing around when they had to get moving.

"Alright, alright, I was just waiting for you to show up." Drew said as he noticed his friend coming into his room. "And this is a comic book. Not a nerd book!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever dude. Let's go!" John said in response to Drew and repeating that they had somewhere they had to go.

As Drew got up from his position on his bed, and placed his comic book down on top of a large stack of _Sonic the Hedgehog_ comics, both he and John managed to get a good look at each others appearance in their costumes. Both were giving each other a look of curiosity and questioning.

"Um, Drew, what are you suppose to be?" John asked as he responded first ask his friend about his costume. "Are you some kind of soldier or something?"

Drew was a tanned skin boy with brown mid-length hair and eyes. He was dressed in a green turtleneck sweater with a field gray military tunic, which had been altered and shredded at the bottom portion of the tunic, draped over his shoulders as a sort of cape and given a patch and armband of some unknown symbol on the unused sleeves. He was also wearing tan colored pants with a sort of military utility belt and black east German boots laced with metal bands and a pair of leg shackles. He was also sporting a pair of brown leather gloves with some kind of metal gauntlet attached to his left arm.

"I'm dressed as a Waysider." Drew answered to Johns question.

John gave no response as he didn't understand what Drew was talking about.

"One of the characters of Lost Planet 2." Drew explained further.

John still gave no response as he still didn't understand.

"It's from a video game!" Drew exasperated to make his explanation simpler for John to understand.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so." John replied as he finally understood what Drew was dressed as. John doesn't really play video games, he'd rather play sports than be interested in such things. "But why would you dress like that?"

"Well, I was going to go to the next gaming convention like this, and thought I could also use it for Halloween." Drew said to help understand why he chose that costume. "Besides, I could ask you the same question. Are you some kind of hippie?"

John was a dark skin boy with black hair, formed into dreadlocks that reached down to his neck, and had green eyes. He was dressed In a brown poncho, underneath was a red t-shirt, with a pair of blue bell bottom pants and brown strap sandals. He was also wearing a red bandanna wrapped around his head into a band that covered his forehead from his dreadlocks, with a pair of purple granny glasses and a silver peace pendant around his neck over the poncho.

"Yeah, I'm a hippie. But unlike the stuff you'd get from the stores, this costume is made up from the authentic stuff!" John exclaimed as he explains his explains his costume. "Ya see, my grandparents were hippies when they were younger, so they said I could use their clothes for my costume. So not only am I wearing actual hippie clothes, I'm a descendant of actual hippies. Which sort of makes me a hippie, ya know?"

"Yeah, sure, OK." Drew said with a bit of skepticism in his voice. "Anyway, let's not waste time here, let get going to the party."

John nodded and headed back downstairs. Both Drew and John had been invited to a special Halloween party being held at another friends house. In fact, most of thier high school had been invited and are attending, so it was going to be a major party not to miss. But just as Drew was about to fallow John back down stairs, he had remembered something.

"Whoa! Almost forgot my hat!" Drew said to himself as he went back into his room.

As he looked over his room to find his Waysider hat, Drew had spotted his dyed red M34 field cap next to his pile of _Sonic the Hedgehog_ comics. When he tried to pick it up, he had knocked down the comic book stack down in the process.

"Wha? Oh-no!" Drew exclaimed as he realized his little mistake and attempted to pile them back in order. "I'll have to re-organize my comics again! But that would take too much time! Eh, I'll deal with it when I get back."

Drew then put his cap on his head and rushed out of the room while slamming his door behind him to catch up with John. It was as soon as he left, that a eerie light began to glow from beneath the messy pile of comics.


	2. Prologue, page Two

**Note: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series or it's characters, they belong to Sega Games and Archie Comics. I only own my OC's Drew and John.**

**Several Hours Later...**

Night has come with a full moon at its peak, as it was reaching close to the midnight hour. Young children are either fast asleep in their bed while dreaming sweet sugar filled dreams, or are moaning in pain from upset stomachs, thanks to all the sweet sugary treats they've received through the night. Teens however, are barely making their way home after attending major celebration events like party's.

Drew and John were making their way back to the Cyborge house after attending a major Halloween party that they would never forget for years to come. The two of them had certainly enjoyed themselves. John had been making himself well acquainted to many of the cute girls. While Drew was making himself well acquainted to all the delicious food and treats. It was only until now did they decide to leave and head for home.

"Man, what a party! I certainly won't forget it, especially the good witches either!" John said while he was trying to rub out a practically glowing red hand print on his left cheek with a look of bliss on his face.

"You can say that again!" Drew replied to john as he was snacking on a caramel apple. "Those sandwiches were really good!"

"No! Not sandwich! I mean- ugh, never mind." John said in response to Drew's reply about the party with a sigh. "Drew, how can you think about food?"

"Well that's easy. Because I've got a high metabolism, so I can eat a lot without having to worry about gaining weight." Drew said with gusto as he was patting his fit physic on his stomach. He then started to motion to a large bag that was slung over his right shoulder. "Plus, I needed the energy after walking a mile uphill to get to the party and getting back. I was completely drained. Fortunately, I managed to get plenty of treats from the party, and candy from the house along the way."

"Yeah, well, we're almost at your place. I'll see you in the morning, or more likely in the afternoon." John said as the two of them had finally reached in front of their destination, Drew's house. "Later!"

"Later!" Drew replied back as he headed off inside and John headed off to his home.

Once Drew got inside the house, he headed up the stairs to his room. As he reached his door, however, he noticed a light that going on and off from within the room from the crack of the door. Drew didn't recall ever leaving the lights on in his room. He opened the door and poked his head in to see where the light was coming from. He scanned the room to find that the pulsing light was coming from the unorganized pile of comics. Drew slowly walked into the room and approached the pile.

* * *

Meanwhile, John had walked a few steps away from the Cyborge house before stopping to realize something.

"Oh! I knew I forgot something! I'd better hurry back!" John Recalled as he made a dash back to the Cyborge house, Where he noticed the eerie lights that were coming from Drew bedroom window before running into the house. "Just what is he doing?"

* * *

Drew had slowly walked to the messy pile of comics to see that the strange light was coming from within it. Drew began to pick up and set aside each comic as he was digging through the pile to get to the light source. After a moment, he had found that at the very bottom of the pile, the pulsing light was coming from one of the comics. Except, this comic was not like any of the others. The comic in question had no cover art and hardly any words, the comic was completely blank. In fact, the only thing that was on the cover was the series title of _Sonic the Hedgehog_ with no issue number. The light had died out as soon as Drew picked the comic up.

"I don't remember ever getting this issue. In fact, what issue is this?" Drew stated as he looked the unknown comic over, turning it from cover to back. "Oh well, guess there's only one way to find out, open it up and read it."

Drew took the comic and flipped it open to begin reading it. But as soon as he did so, he was then blinded by the full force of the eerie light from before, it flooded out of the book.

"Ack!" Drew cried as his eyes burned from the direct hit of the powerful light. Thus, dropping the comic on the floor, and forcing him to cover his eyes with his hands and with the large treat bag he still had in his right hand.

The light was glowing brighter and brighter as everything in the room was cast into it and shadows were disappearing. A voice was heard from beyond the room door. The voice was Johns.

"Hey Drew, I forgot to ask you earlier. Back at the party, I managed to score a date with this hot succubus babe at the party. But she wouldn't go unless I can get a date for her best friend." John explained as he was coming closer to the room. "So I was wondering, sense your a great guy to be around, even though you can be a weirdo at times, I thought that you would be the right guy for the job. So what do ya say? Will you- Ack!"

John was cut short of his request as he entered the room and the light made contact with him and cried out the same way as Drew did. While this was happening, it was noted that the clock had reached midnight. The light had then died in a flash, leaving the unknown comic as it was before it was opened, and both Drew and John were gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a large field, a group of six short and squat figures are seen marching along. The six figures have short and rounded features, with egg-shape bodies, thin pole-like arms and legs attached to square cuffs and leggings on their hands and feet, and their heads are domes that bare two round bulb eyes and a pointed triangular nose with a wide grin that stretched around their heads. The figures also bared the same colors of black and white chrome on their bodies. All six of them looked alike and wielded weapons that consisted of a lance and shield.

"Egg pawn patrol unit number 12 reporting in from patrol. All quite on the southwest perimeter, no signs of suspicious activity, returning back to base." said one of the six figures, known as Egg Pawns of patrol unit 12, to a communicator attached to it's wrist.

The Egg Pawn unit had then turned around towards the direction of where a large city stood in the the distance. As they did so, one of the egg pawns had turned back to the large field to see something was happening above the tall grass.

"Sir! I think you should see this!" the one Egg Pawn shouted towards the other five as they were heading towards the city. He then pointed his lance towards the large field where the event was occurring.

As wall six of them noticed the large field, they could a flash of light was forming just above it, and they could make out what seemed to shadowed forms coming out of the flash. As soon as the two figured had fully formed out of the flash, the flash itself had disappeared, the two figures had then dropped out into the field. The Egg Pawns had then rushed towards where the two figures had fallen. They had found the figures lying motionless on the tall grass and wearing strange clothing. One was Tan and other was dark in color of their skin. The figures were Drew and John.

"This is Egg Pawn patrol unit 12 reporting in again. We have just discovered two overlanders appearing in the southwestern perimeter in a flash of light. Yes, I said a 'in a flash of light'. What are your orders to do with them?" said the commanding Egg Pawn of the unit to his wrist communicator. after a few words came out from the communicator, the Egg Pawn replied and turned to the rest of the Egg Pawns. "Understood, we are to bring the two overlanders back to base."

With those orders given to them, the six Egg Pawns had organized themselves to have two of the Egg Pawns lift and carry Drew and John each. This was because the Pawns were a couple inches shorter that Drew or John, so they couldn't carry them alone. With the other two on security detail by one leading and the other coming from the rear as they make thier way toward the large city.

* * *

"Sir! Sir!" said a nasally voiced man said as he ran down a long corridor and stopped into a large room. He was addressing a tall and egg shaped man that was standing in the large room.

"What is it Snively?" said the egg shaped man in a gruff sounding voice.

"Sir, one of our patrol units had reported finding two overlanders in the southwest perimeter." explained Snively. "They reported that the two had appeared out of nowhere and were found unconscious. The unit is now bringing them to the base."

"_Hmmm. Interesting, two overlanders, what a fortunate opportunity._" the egg figure murmured to himself.

"Sir?" Snively responded.

"Have them brought to the lab once they arrive. I believe they'll become quite useful." the egg shaped mad man said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Yes, Doctor Eggman." Snively said as he turned and exited the room.

**Commander-Ookami: Chapter two is up, and is about how Drew and John are taken into a comic book world, but they don't know it yet. How will they react once they find out? What's going to happen to them? What's Eggman planning? Or, what am I planning? Please leave your comments and reviews, and I'll keep updating. **


	3. Chapter 1, Changes

In a large laboratory, filled with devices and tools of all kinds and all sizes, Drew and John lay unconscious on top of two separate metal tables with two strange devices circling above devices were emitting a wide beam of light on their bodies as they circled around. They were scanning both of them and transmitting the data to a computer terminal next to the tables, with Snively behind the controls and Dr. Eggman overlooking the two unconscious boys beside Snively.

"Sir, our scans show that these two are not overlanders." Snively said as he was reading the data showing up on the computer screen.

"Not overlanders?" Eggman replied as he eyed Snively with a questioning stare.

"Yes Uncle, according to the scanners, the genetic make-up doesn't match to that of Overlanders. Their readings show that these two are Humans."

"Humans, as in those of Station Square?" Eggman exclaimed as he was surprised of this news.

"Yes sir. One of which has the appearance of some kind of soldier, possibly a mercenary, judging by the strange uniform he's wearing," Snively said directed his attention towards Drew, he was still in his _Lost Planet 2_ Waysider costume. He then directed the attention towards John in his hippie costume. "The other appears to be a mystic of some sort."

"Hmmm, two humans this far away from Station Square, an interesting turn of events. But a fortunate one as well."

"How so Sir?" Snively questioned.

"Because these two will be perfect test subjects for the **Nano-Organic Project**." Eggman grinned while snively gave a perplexed look. "As your no doubt aware, the Nano-organic Project is a program that consists of creating new breeds of weapons from organic beings. Much more so than average Cybernetics, with mechanical implants attached to living tissue, or robotinization. But using living tissue mixed in unison with cybernetics via my newly developed nanite technology."

"But Sir, we've already made 12 attempts, all resulting in failure." Snively stated with grimace. "We've even used live subjects of Mobians and Overlanders, what's to say that these two will survive the process?"

"True, the attempts have resulted in failures, but I have managed to fix the flaws and will guarantee that attempt 13 will succeed!" Eggman announced as he was making his way towards the doorway of another section of the large Laboratory that was separated by glass and steel walls. "Have the soldier brought to Lab X-1, and the other to Lab X-2, I'll be overseeing the process. You will oversee the final preparations on the Egg Fleet. Meanwhile, I'll also find out what I can from the subjects before initiating the procedures."

"Yes Sir!" Snively responded and went back to viewing the monitor on the scans of Drew and John.

**Lab X-1**

"Ugh... wha-...ugh... what happened?" Drew groggily said as he was picking himself up from the floor and rubbing his head from pain. "Man, what what the heck was that light about? Ugh- my head feels like it's being pounded like a Congo drum! In fact, so does the rest of me. Huh? What is this place?"

Once Drew gained his vision after seeing blurs from waking up, he noticed his surroundings. He could see that he was in a large room with everything around him, various forms and shapes, were covered with darkness and shadows. The only lights in the room was was coming from above the large circular platform he was standing on.

"Um, where am I? This isn't my room!" Drew said as he was scanning the room while walking towards the edge of the platform. "First, a strange light comes out of a comic book, then I find myself somewhere else. What next? Oof-!"

Drew was soon pushed a few steps back as he walked into something. When Drew checked to see what he had bumped into, he saw nothing. He walked forward towards the edge again, but had extended his arms in front of him to have his hands feel what's in front of him. Once his hands reached above where the edge of platform was, he could feel a invisible wall of some kind. It was glass, which was encasing around the platform around Drew.

"What is this?" Drew yelled as he was pounding on the glass casing. "Now I'm behind a glass wall?"

As Drew continued to pound the glass casing, he noticed something else. He noticed his hands, thought still covered by brown leather gloves, had brighter shade of brown with a dark outlining. He then looked at his arms and then at the rest of his person. Drew could see that his entire costume and person had brighter shades of colors than he originally had with black detailing on his shape. as if he was colored in with paint and ink. It was then that he noticed his reflection from the glass. He saw a animated version of himself in the reflection with a shocked look on his face. Drew had slowly moved his hands up to his face and felt around it to see if what he was looking at was really him.

"What's Going on here?" Drew shouted.

"Ah, I see your finally awake my boy!" said a voice from behind Drew. "I was hoping to ask you a few questions."

Drew turned around to see who it was that was speaking to him. What he saw was a tall, obese but burlie figured, man with long and thin arms and legs. His head was round in shape and had a pointed nose above a long and bushy orange colored mustache. His eyes were hidden behind behind a pair of dark blue tinted pince nez glasses. The man was wearing a red coat that had two square gold buttons on both sides of the chest with white stripes running down the sides of the long sleeves from the shoulders to the yellow cuffs at the end, and a pair of black pants with matching boots that seemed to be attached and bearing circular plates on the sides of the ankles. Also, he had white gloves on his hands and a pair of goggles adorning the top of his bald head. Like Drew, the colors of his clothes and being was bathed in brighter colors In reaction to seeing him, Drew could recognize the man and was put into a state of shock again.

"Your- your-!" Drew could manage to saw from shock.

"Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik! The most brilliant mind that has ever existed! At your service!" Eggman announced while he took a bow, leaving Drew in a gaping mouth silence. "Judging by your reaction, I'd say your aware of who I am! Unfortunately, I don't know who you are, care to fill me in?"

**Lab X-2**

Much like Drew, John had finally woken up from being unconscious, and exactly like Drew, John had a negative reaction to finding himself inside of a glass wall casing platform. As well as finding himself looking like a cartoon. He kept pounding on the glass and moving from one part of the platform to another while doing it in a panic.

"Let me out of here! Let me out of here! What's going on here? Where am I?" John screamed angrily in the confusion. "If I don't get some answers right now, there are going to be allot of kicked asses around here!"

No matter what he did or what he yelled, there came no response from anyone from the darkness surrounding his platform. Yet he continued on without realizing that he'll get his answers soon enough.

**Lab X-1**

Drew remained frozen in place with shock and fear plastered on his face. He was standing in front of a legendary/fictional madman from one of the most beloved series of all time. Dr. Eggman! The arch nemesis of famous blue speed demon 'Sonic the Hedgehog' in both the games and the comics. Also that he looked like he did in the recent comics, as well as how Drew also looked like a character in the comics. The whole situation made his brain reboot.

"Well? No response? It's quit rude to not introduce yourself to someone who doesn't know who you are." Dr. Eggman said while waiting for a response from the silent Drew.

"Dr.. Dre... Drew. Drew Cyborge." Drew managed to utter as he was still overcome with shock.

"Drew, eh? Guessing that's short for Andrew then. Now Cyborge... hmm... a fine last name. Especially since it fits so well with my plans. Heh-heh." Eggman commented as he was analyzing Drew's name. With a hint of malicious intent.

"Excuse me?" Drew had recovered to noticed the dark message coming from the last part of the doctors comment.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about now. You'll find out after to answer my little question." Eggman responded with a waving of his hand to move along the conversation.

"And that question is...?" Drew raised his eyebrow.

"What were you doing outside of New Megaopolis ? Who sent you? and why?" Eggman leaned in slowly on the glass casing in anticipation of Drew's response.

Drew took in the three part question and tried to piece together a response with what he knows now. He took a deep breath and decided to tell the blank truth, hoping for the best.

"Well... I don't know." Drew's meager response made Eggman slam his face at the glass in a comical manner. "Honestly... one moment I'm at my home returning from a party, and the next I wind up in a glass room!"

Eggman had been rubbing his forehead from his little comedy act while following along with Drew's explanation. With disappointment of getting nothing useful from Drew, he proceed to walk towards a nearby control panel that was coming up from the metal floor next to the glass surrounded platform.

"Oh well, since you have no useful information to give me. I'll just have to extract what I can get from you the hard way. The most painful way possible!" Eggman stated as he was hitting an assortment of keys on the control panel. Giving Drew a sense that something bad was going to happen.

**Commander-Ookami: Here I am again after so long. Took me a while to get back into writing so please forgive me. As usual, please leave your comments and review for me to help me along in any improvements I might need.**


	4. Chapter 1, page Two

**Authors Note: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series or it's characters, they belong to Sega Games and Archie Comics. I only own my OC's Drew and John.**

"Since you won't give me any useful information. I might as well skip to proceeding with my plans." snickered Eggman as he was typing and pushing buttons on the control console that was beside Drew's glass sealed platform.

Drew looked on and was starting to revert back to his previous state with shock and fear. He knew that when a man scientist has you locked in some kind of containment chamber/dome and says that he has plans for you, than that usually means something bad and painful was going to happen. Eggman noticed this reaction from Drew and proceeded with explanations.

"As you might recall, I had mentioned something of a plan, and I'm sure your wondering what I had meant. Well, allow me to explain from the beginning." Eggman flipped an assortment of toggle switches that activated a set of large mechanical arms that featured suction cups that had visible sparks of electricity running through them. The two arms were drawing close to the sides of Drew's glass dome platform. "You see my boy, you are about to take part in greatest moment in the history of the Eggman Empire! An evolutionary step in the field of nano-technology. And a step towards ultimate conquest against my enemies."

Eggman then went to tell a detailed story about how he had come to create this **'Nano-Organic'** project while he was pacing around Drew's platform. He explained that a couple of years ago, back when he was known as Robotnik, he had devised a way to make organic beings turn into a robotic being. The process was called roboticization. He was able to make all who were roboticized his unwilling servants. He even made himself into a robot. Until a certain blue hedgehog, a wretched princess, and a group of rebels had found a way to break his control over the robotic slaves. However, It wasn't enough to stop him and the roboticization process from turning everyone into robots. To make matters worse, the arrival of an alien race called 'The Bem' had reversed the roboticization and made everyone on the planet immune to it. Including Eggman himself. so with his ultimate means of gaining dominance over the world now gone, he had to rely on the old fashion means by using robots and weapons that would serve under him in his empire. Later, with the disappearance of his most hated enemy for a year because of another alien race called the Xorda, he was able to make major steps in his conquest with expansion of territory and his technology/weaponry. A perfect example would be the creation of the microscopic robots called Nanites. These robots worked by recreating more of themselves from whatever they can breakdown and absorb, like cells replicating, to come together and form practically anything. Everything was progressing beautifully. That was until the blue hedgehog returned. Thanks to this, he now has to construct even more advance robots and weapons to fight him and his allies off. Eggman also explained about his two 'children', a female humanoid android named Mecha, and an A.I. called A.D.A.M (Autonomous Digital Assault Microbe). But A.D.A.M wasn't given a physical form like his sister. He was given control over the Nanites instead. Yet still, Eggman wanted to ensure that he would always have the upper hand over his enemies. So that's when he realized that he would use the nanites to strengthen his forces, including using them to effectively turn organics into super soldiers/weapons he could use.

When Eggman had finished his tale, he proceeded back to his position at the control console pressing buttons and throwing a couple of switches. Drew recalled everything Eggman said that he had already known from reading the entire Sonic the Hedgehog comics that he had already read. All except the last part of using the nanites on organics to make them like living weapons. Such a horrible plan was never mentioned in the comic. What's worse is that he now knows that Eggman intends on using him in this insane project. Drew then noticed that the electric-charged suction cups were attaching themselves to the glass and was making it radiate with a strange glow. As well as a set of mechanized tubes were attaching themselves to the air duct that was connected to the dome on top. Drew was becoming shaken with anxiety of what was happening.

"Now I'm sure your wondering what's happening now, hmm? Well my boy, the energy charged arms are pumping chaos energy that I have managed to secretly collect over the years. The glass surrounding you is made with a special blend of silica and power gems to allow the energy to flow through and radiate the inside with chaos energy and charge the particles inside. The result will allow the chaos energy to react and charge your cell particles as you stand." Eggman explained as he was motioning to the energy arms and the dome. He then motioned towards the mechanical tubes at the air ventilation. "These air tubes will release special nanites that I have altered for this project. They will be attracted to the chaos energy pumping through your cells. Chaos energy is necessary to allow the nanites to bond to your organic cells since it would take massive amounts of energy for the bonding process. The result will then make you the first organic to bond with and control the nanites, hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Drew replied as he heard the doctors last word.

"Yes, well, twelve attempts have been made before using both mobian and overlander subjects before you. All of which had resulted in failure. However, this will be a first attempt with a human subject, and with the adjustment I've made from the previous trials there should be more successful. If not, then... well there will always be a nasty stain to remember you by."

Drew gulped as he hoped that he would survive this.

"Oh, one more thing! When we're done here, your friend will be taking part in project as well." Eggman then proceeded to pull a large switch on the control consol.

Before Drew could react and ask what the doctor was talking about, a loud hissing sound was herd as the air duct was releasing the nanites into the air. Drew couldn't actually see the nanites because of their microscopic size even though he knew they were there. He and the doctor waited to get some sort of reaction from the nanites. Then, after a minute, something happened. Drew began to get an iching sensation on the right side of his face next to the eye. When he went to scratch it, he noticed that his brown leather glove was dissolving. He looked at both his hands and saw that they both were being eaten away. Drew tried to shake the remains of the gloves off but was unable to. Then he saw that the dissolving was progressing up his arms. As well as from his boots going up to his legs. Once the gloves and part of the sleeves were gone he felt the same itching sensation he first felt on his face from the exposed skin. The itching soon became a stinging sensation and was becoming more and more painful. Drew realized that his skin was being eaten away by the nanites! The same was happening at his feet with them exposed from the boots now gone. He frantically tried to rub the nanites off with his hands to no effect. The more he tried, the more his limbs were being worn down. He finnaly noticed that most of the flesh was gone down to practically seeing the bone. Exposed muscles and bones with little to no blood being dropped. The nanites were eating the blood along with the flesh.

"Waaahhh!" Drew screamed and cried out of unbelievable pain and the overwhelming fear.

Thing were getting really bad when he noticed that he was getting shorter. When he looked down to see that his feet were gone with his legs following like he was melting. His hands were also gone with most of his forearm. With his feet gone and his balanced was broken, he fell forward onto his stomach. With what little strength he had, he lifted his head to see Eggman standing there with the look of a cruel smile on his face. He tried to claw and wiggle around with what was left of the nubs that used to be his limbs. All the while staring at Eggman with the look of developed pain and anger. Then Drew was only able to see at half his vision. This is because of the itch from earlier on his face was actually the nanites taking apart his skin. Now their getting in his head through the right eye socket and into his brain. The overall pain had finally become too much for his body and mind to handle and resulted in him passing out. That moment was when the nanites had stopped devouring him. All that remained of Drew was his head, with the exception of his right eye area now gone, and a torso. What was left of his waysider costume were the green turtleneck with the tattered tunic around his neck and his red M34 field cap that was still intact.

Eggman watched the whole sequence happened before his eyes with no interference coming from him. When Drew had finally fallen and passed out, Eggman went to watching the screen of the control panels monitor that was showing Drews vital signs. After a few blips the vitals went to a long bleep. Eggman furrowed his eyebrows with disappointment.

*sigh* "Another failure. So much for the 'Human' factor, and the data seemed so promising too. He didn't even up like a smoldering pile of goo like the others. Ah well, there's always the fourteenth time charm." Eggman sighed as he turned away from the console and headed for the lab exit. With his latest subject now dead he will have to spend another long night going over what went wrong.

As soon as he was near the doors, he heard a noise. "Blip" came the noise. Eggman stopped in his tracks and heard the sound again. "Blip... Blip..." this time the noise became more frequent and was coming from the control console. He rushed over to see that Drew's vital signs were returning. He typed in a command to scan Drew's body to see if what happened was what he thought what happened. The scans had taken a minute to finish the diagnostics and show the nanite bonding process was... a success. Eggman then broke into a wide grin that would stretch over a mile wide.

"Mwha-ha-ha-haaa!" Eggman had laughed. "Success! Mwha-ha-ha-haaa!"

Eggman ran over to a communication pad that was attached to the wall next to the lab doors.

"Snively!"

"Yes sir?" Snively replied on the other side of the line.

"The project has resulted in success. Report to lab X-1 and transfer the subject to the operation wing. I'll be heading to lab X-2 to continue on the other subject. I'll meet you at the operation wing after which. Have everything ready. We've got work to do." Eggman ordered before ending his side of the transmission.

"Yes Sir!" Snively enthusiastically replied and ended his transmission.

Eggman proceeded to leave the lab again through the doors and headed towards lab X-2 where John was.

**Lab X-2**

John was pacing back and forth inside his dome impatiently. Waiting to give whoever put him there a piece of his mind. His wait had finally ended when he heard the hissing sound of the lab doors opening.

"It's about time! I don't know who you are pal, but I've got questions that are gonna get answered!" John yelled at the figure that was entering the lab. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"My name is Doctor Eggman." the figure answered as he was entering the room. "And you my boy are here to take part in a little 'Project' of mine. Heh-heh-heh."

**Commander-Ookami: chapter four is complete. All references come from the earlier issues of the comic series. It would be easier to understand if you've either read the comics themselves or looked up the information online. They've got wiki's for that. Please review and comment. **


	5. Chapter 1, page Three

**Note: I do not own the sonic universe or any character associated to it. They belong to Sega and/or Archie comics. I only own my characters.**

**Authors Note: Ok, I have decided to make some more alterations to my OC's designs. If you have been reading since the beginning and have read how this page was was originally typed, then you probably don't know about the changes. If your a new reader, then forget this note.**

**New Megaopolis, Operation Room...**

A small figure was standing alone in the large room with only a operating table with a white sheet draped over something next to him on a operating table. The standing figure was setting and placing tools of all shapes and sizes, from screwdrivers to wrenches and welders, onto a large medical tray. The figure was none other than Eggmans second in command and nephew Snively Robotnik. Snively was an overlander like his uncle, and has been with his uncle since the beginning of the first Robotnik war with his original version of his uncle, Julian Kintobor/Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Snively had blue eyes with a bald head, that only had six long and thick strands of black hair, and a long nose. He was a very short overlander, about the same height as the average mobian, wearing a green version of his uncles suit. Although he is Eggmans second in command of the mechanical forces, he is mostly known for cowardice and treachery. Of course he's also known for his bird beak nose.

The Hissing sound of automatic doors could be heard of the room, as Dr. Eggman entered through with two Egg Pawns following behind with a hovering cart that also had a white sheet covering something that was on top. The Doctor had just returned from lab X-2 and had a wide and wicked smile on his face. Snively quickly reacted to his uncles entrance and had stood in attention.

"Welcome back Sir! I take it that the procedures for project Nano-Organic turned up positive results?" Snively said as he was hinted by both Eggmans earlier call and the wide grin he had entered the room with.

"More than I could have hoped for Snively! Both subject have managed to survive the nanite introduction process and are showing complete bonding to their organic tissue!" Eggman replied as he was directing the egg pawns to place the covered thing on the cart they came with and onto the other operating table next to the one that was already in the room. "Of course that's only with the remaining organic tissue that hasn't been dissolved and absorbed."

Snively gave a perplexed look at Eggmans response. Eggman walked over to the two covered operating table and removed the sheets with one hand on each. Revealing what was left of both Drew and John. Both Snively and the two egg pawns gasped in shock at what was lying on the operating tables. Drew, as was explained in the previous chapter, was a head missing the right eye missing attached to a upper torso with none of his limbs where they should be. He was still wearing what was left of his green turtleneck with the tattered tunic and his hat. As for John, on the other hand, he was left in a similar condition with only his whole left arm now gone instead of both. He was also missing his left ear that served as an entrance for the nanites into his brain instead of through his eye like Drew with his right eye. what remained of his hippie costume was his poncho, which was partially eaten away at the bottom prom the nanite infusion, as well as the red t-shirt that was underneath. His red bandana was also what remained of his costume. Everything else, from his bell bottom pant and brown sandles, were eaten along with the lower half of his body. The silver peace pendant and purple granny glasses were also gone.

Eggman and Snively began to set up the equipment to monitor Drew and John in their vulnerable and disfigured states. Various wires and metallic tubes were hooked up through were the missing limbs and body parts were supposed to go. Through the arms, the lower halves, and through the missing ear and eye sockets. One thing that they noticed was that as they were doing so, was that the nanite infused tissue reached out and instantly attached themselves to the wiring and tubes when they were brought close enough. Usually the process was more delicate and would have greater need for detail. It was as if the tissue just attached themselves to the cords to replace the missing limbs and organs for Drew and John. Eggman took this into account as he was planning how to operate on Drew and John.

"Snively, bring me a robotics warehouse catalog!" Eggman ordered.

"Yes sir!" Snively quickly retrieved what looked like a lab top from and handed it to Eggman.

"Continue to monitor the subjects, report your finding when I return!" Eggman ordered again with a nod form Snively in response.

Eggman opened the lab top device that showed the Eggman logo with the words 'Robotics/Weaponry Warehouse' and typed in for specific parts from his large stock of robot parts and weapons that he's put to storage. The screen then came up and showed a list of parts. He motioned for the two egg pawns to accompany him as he walked out of the room.

**20 minutes later...**

Eggman returned with the two egg pawns. Bringing with them two separate racks that both bared various parts and pieces of robotics. One in Dark Green and the other in Dark Purple.

"Report Snively!" Eggman ordered.

"Sir, scans and readings show that these two show mechanical adaptive abilities that allow to connect to any piece of mechanical equipment. As well as fast responding healing abilities." Snively reported while giving a quick demonstration in cutting into Johns left arm with a surgery blade and watched as it quickly sealed itself up. "Also, their internal structures have been altered. Their skeletal makeups has been replaced from bone to the same as steel. As well as their brains now bear the same capabilities as a super computer."

Eggman approached the monitors that were showing the data coming from the wiring and tubes attached to the two teens. The screens showed the genetic make-up and X-rays of their newly changed bodies. The internal organs, from the heart to the brain, were decorated with circuitry and wiring like the insides of a computer. Eggman rubbed his chin in interest and walked over to the medical tray and grabbed a torch welder. Then grabbed one of the robotic pieces from the racks and started to weld and attach the pieces together.

"Snively, hand me the OC-101 components. Their on the dark green rack." Eggman motioned to the parts on the red rack. He then motion towards the green rack. "Then hand me the OC-102 components on the purple rack."

"Yes Sir!" Snively walked towards the racks and started picking out the precise components needed from each rack.

**20 minutes later, again...**

"Almost there, and... done!" Eggman sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Excellently done Sir! Your genius knows no bounds!" Snively praised as he was wiping oil and grease off his hands.

"As if there was any doubt! Even I must admit that this surpasses my genius exponentially!" Eggman stated as he overlooked his finished works.

"Yes sir... but are you sure it was wise to give these two such magnificent robotics?" Snively questioned as Eggman puffed out his chest with pride.

Eggman darted his eyes from his latest creations towards Snively in annoyance. Snively responded with a slight cringe in his posture.

"Of course! I'm fully aware of what damage these two can cause if they were to utilize there power against me! And I have already taken necessary precautions." Eggman reached into his coat and pulled out two small rectangular devices. "These were confiscated from their persons as they were brought in, some sort of new compact communication devices, I've taken the liberty in altering them to suit our needs."

The two devices were a Droid phone and a Iphone. The outer casings had been altered with an even more streamline feature and altered patterns. The Droid phone was dark green with a black X cross line pattern. The Iphone was dark purple with a white racing stripe line pattern. The Droid phone was originally Drew's and the Iphone was Johns. Eggman walked over towards where his two latest creation lied still on their operating tables with the altered phones in his hands. Both Drew and John had undergone major changes from Eggmans work. They were given robotic limbs and parts.

Drew was equipped with a pair of extra large robotic hands and arms. The hands and fingers looked like the could wrap around his head with only one of them. The forearms were built to be much larger than the upper arms with a long rounded shape like a cannon, armored with layered shielding, and had a large pistons coming out of the opposite end of the forearms. The knuckles of the hands had a pair of bolts that would add to the damage of getting hit by. The rest of the arm was constructed with a extending hydraulics system with large springs covering over them and attached to the rounded metal bulb protected by armor plating on the shoulder. The total length from the shoulder to the hand reached to his new kneecaps. His lower region from his pelvis to his feet were also replaced with robotics. The legs went from the hip to the knee resembling like the arms. With an thick extending hydraulic system attached to the metallic pelvis casing and protected by metal armor plating, which would resemble pants, and connected to large metal combat boots. The length of the legs were the same as his original legs but were clearly made to support the added heavy metal. although they did add to his height a little. Also his right eye was replaced with what looks like an clear white colored focusing camera lens. He was now built to be like a power house. **(The arms pretty much look similar to the arms from the Megaduece from the Big O anime. If you don't know and have read the Sonic Archie comics, the designs of the character Matilda the Armadillo had robotic arms similar in design.)**

"I originally intended on using the components on this one to be used on Omega. The XCW-101 system would have made him the most powerful robot on mobius to have ever existed. However, there wasn't nearly enough room left to equip it. Not to mention that Omega had already reached his maximum weight limit with his ammo alone. Also, the system consumed too much energy for any other robot and when used they would put major strain on the frames." Eggman explained of Drew's new body. "But thanks to the boy's reinforced skeletal structure and with the renewable energy supply of his body can create from his organic systems, he's now become just as if not more powerful than Omega in terms of fire power, durability, and strength. The perfect soldier."

John was also given mechanical limbs like that of metallic skeletal structure. His left arm was all mechanical with metal shoulder bulb and plating on the arms connecting to the silver forearm and pointed metal claw at the end. The right arm was normal with a large metal gauntlet surgically attached to the hand and forearm to look similar to his left arm. The legs were built to be long yet well fortified with protection. There were hydraulics with metal plating from the hip to the kneecap resembling that of shorts. The shin was also covered by metal plating, making it more human like in it's thickness, and there were a pair of robotic running shoes at the end. There was even what looked like a turbine engine where his abs and stomach should be and a set of exhaust ports sticking from his back near the shoulders. **(It was all basically similar to Metal Sonic's limbs. Only except that the limbs were longer and thicker with extra armor to accommodate the human structure. The streamline design added the aerodynamic look for speed.) **Along with those changes, a few of his dreadlocks were replaced with long cords and wiring that were just as thick as the dreadlocks. One of them even had a small set of claws and another had a jack-in point. Finally, his missing ear was replaced with a small metal bulb plate that was connected to a small antenna sticking upward. His other ear also had a metal bulb plate as well. John looked like he was developed for speed and stealth.

"This one has been equipped with the new and improved XSP-88 Engine. It's more powerful than the standard STH-25 engine. It can handle more damage and continue to maintain it's power without breaking down from constant use. He's also equipped with the NIC-102 system that will allow him to make himself invisible from visual sigh and from censoring systems." Eggman explained about Johns new body. "The engine was originally to be used on a new prototype metal sonic and the NIC system was to be used on an advance stealth bot. However, the engine proved to be too powerful for the Metal Sonic frame to handle and would break apart at the high speed. The NIC system proved to be useless for a machine to use since it can't silence to loud noises of heavy metal hitting the ground. But, this boys enhanced frame will be more compatible in handling the speed pressure. As well as his light weight will allow him to utilize the NIC system without drawing attention to himself. The ultimate stealth assassin."

Snively took everything Eggman had explained and had to admit to himself that this time the doctor had truly outdone himself. Eggman proceeded to come closer to the two unconscious teens with his hands holding the two phones in each hand over their respective owners.

"I might not be able to control the pesky thing known as willpower, but I can curve it. With these devices, I will be able oversee their actions and abilities to when and where I desire to use them to be used." Eggman slowly lowers the phones down. "They will resist. But slowly they will learn to obey their new master."

With his full strength, Eggman plunged the phones into the chests of the teens. He steps back as he and Snively watch as the devices become infused to the teens. The robot limbs of silver and grey coloring are replaced with colors mixed with black and white line patterns.

Drew's large armored forearms and legs became colored Dark Green with black lines on the details. John's forearms, plating, and legs became colored in Dark Purple with white pin stripes. Whatever clothes they had left on them was being reformed and altered. Drew's sleeves of the turtleneck he was wearing were coming back, only rolled up over the metal arm to the round metal shoulder, the tattered tunic around his neck and over his shoulders became slightly larger and changed to a dark green shade with the collar becoming black. The armor on his legs were colored with a green and black camoe pattern. The metal legs/boots were recolored to solid black from the kneecaps to the tip of the foot. There was also the black metal belt with belt buckle that was shaped with the logo of the Eggman Empire. Finally, his hat also change to looking like a combat cap with the color of Dark green with black linings and a metal pin placed on the front of the cap that bared the red and black logo of the Eggman Empire. Johns poncho had been altered to split down the middle to allow the engines turbine and two exhaust components sticking out of the front and the back to be uncovered. The ponchos color switched from brown to dark purple with white racing stripes and the red shirt underneath became black and tightly wrapped around his remaining flesh of the torso like a body suit. A pair of what looked like purple tinted visor goggles had been materialized over his eyes and had become attached to the sides of his head, connecting to the metal coverings on his ears. As well as a metal pin of the red and black logo to the Eggman Empire appearing on the center of his now purple headband.

"Marvelous isn't it? I took the liberty to add a uniform program to add a bit of variety to their appearances. I've also added a override sequence that responds to my command and allow me to control their bodies." Eggman explained to the observing Snively. "Of course it won't work while they're unconscious at the moment. Have them taken to their holding cells, make sure their calibrated to work against their abilities. They will be taken into the city at the weapons testing grounds tomorrow morning to put them through their paces."

"As you command Doctor." Snively obeyed and signaled to the egg pawns to move the cybernetic teens to their cells.

While this was going on, neither Eggman or Snively were aware that a security camera in the room was recording the events that had taken place. Someone was watching with great interest to see the doctors progress.

**Commander-Ookami: Altered the original page I uploaded and am happy about it and hope you all are as well. Please leave comments and tell me what you think. Also, don't forget to check out and comment my newest page.  
**


	6. Chapter 2, Training and the new girl!

**Commander -Ookami: Sorry about taking so long to update. But my finals were comming up so I couldn't make anytime to upload new chapters. Now that it's the summer I'll have more time to write for this and for my other stories. So I'll update soon. Also, I made a few changes to their appearances in the previous chapter, not allot, but just letting you know. **

**Note: I do not own anything from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. They belong to Sega or Archie comics. I only own my characters Drew and John. **

**Old Megaopolis, Detention/Holding cells...**

Within two separate cells side by side, the unconscious bodies of Drew and John were beginning to stir. Their eyes began to open in a haze of darkness that surrounded them and with slurred groans. Drew was the first to awaken.

"Ugh..." Drew groaned as he slowly shifted his head from side to side on the cell floor. "Guh- wha? Huh? What, where am I?"

Drew began to take in his new surrounding as he regains his vision. He was in a small room of some kind. The walls that surrounded him looked like they were made out of reinforced steel with heavy bolts being the only things decorating them. There was also a door that was much larger than any normal door and looked like it was also made out of the same material that made up the walls with a slot that was large enough for people to look through. There was a metal cot that was placed out in the corner of the room and a small window above it that was lined with metal bars on the outside. There wasn't much of light inside the small room except the lights that were coming through his small window and the door slot.

_'Great, I'm in a prison cell.'_ Drew thought to himself as he decided to get up off the floor of the cell. However he noticed something was off as he tried to do so. "Huh? That's odd.. I feel ***grunt*** heavier!"

As Drew was trying to lift his head and body to sit up, he could feel like he was being pulled down by something hanging onto his shoulders. It was like trying to lift arms loaded with steel. It took him a couple of minutes to finally pull himself up, trying to recover his breath afterword, and see as to why he was struggling to get up.

"Huh? Wha- Aauugghhh!" he screamed as sees that his flesh and blood arms with large metal substitutes still lying by his sides. In his response to seeing his arms, they reacted by quickly lifting themselves upward to be held out in front of him. "Wha-! Whoa! *Clang!* Giiiiaaahhhaaahoo!"

When Drew unintentionally brought his hands up in front of him, his balance was thrown off. This caused him to fall backwards with a heavy and loud clang from the metal floor making contact to the back of his skull. Resulting in him letting out a load cry in pain and clutching the back of his head, or more likely clutching his entire head, with his large metal hands. He went rolling from side to side on the metal floor of the room while doing so in an attempt to make the pain go away.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow! Man that hurt like hell!" Drew cursed as the pain was finally fading and calmed himself down. "OK, lets try this again, slowly and carefully."

Drew once again tried to lift his body upward. This time it went more smoothly with his large arms to help him. He then proceeded to try standing on his two feet, also noticing that they were replaced by larger robotic versions like his arms, but again he was facing problems. He was shakily crossing his legs like a newborn horse trying to stand in order to gain balance. He used his hands again to to gain support by bracing them against the walls and shifting his heavy weight around until he managed to find his balance again. With his balance and feelings of shock in check, he went to take a look at his new surroundings, starting with whats outside of his small window.

"Hmm, that's interesting. I'm in a prison cell in some decrepit city." He analyzed as he saw what looked like a decaying version of New York with a more larger and newer version beyond it, just before turning his attention back at his altered self. "And I've become some kind of robotic Frankenstein."

He noticed his reflection from his shiny new arm and saw his face that had been altered with replacing his right eye with a red lens camera eye. Adding more emphasis to becoming a robotic Frankenstein. Drew proceed towards the door and peered into the eye slot to see what was on the other side. He saw another door like the one he had, as well as many others down a long hallway on either side of him, obviously more cells behind each one. He called out in an attempt to get a response for some answers. he also started to pound on the door to help.

"Hey! ***Bang! Bang!* **Anyone out here? ***Bang! Bang! Bang!*** Can anyone help me?" Drew called with no sound of any kind in response. "Is anyone out there? ***Bang! Bang! Bang!***"

After a few moments of silence, a response in the form of a groan came with a voice that seemed awfully familiar to Drew.

"Ugh... can somebody keep the noise down! Ugh... some people are trying to sleep!" the voice moaned in a drowsy voice.

"Hello! Is somebody else out there?" Drew called again.

"Gah! Yeah-yeah somebody else is here! Now stop with the noise already!" the voice said with a brief pause. "Now, where exactly is here, dude?"

"Dude? Wait, that voice...!" Drew said to himself as he recalled to who that voice belonged to. "John? John is that you?"

"Huh? Drew? Is that you Dude?" John called as he was surprised to hear his friend while finding himself in an unknown surroundings. "Where are you? Where are we? What's going on? What's- WAAHHGG! What's happened to me?"

Johns frantic questioning was interrupted when he got a look at himself. Much like Drew, John was reacting negatively towards seeing himself become a metallic freak. Drew could hear this going on and tried to calm his friend.

"John! Just calm down! there's no need to panic! I already went through a similar reaction not too long ago!" Drew ordered and soon heard Johns rapid breathing slowing down. "OK we just need to calm down and focus on what's happened."

"OK Dude, I'm calm. I'm calm." John said as took deep even breaths. Then tried to bring himself onto his feet. "Wha- Whoa! *Clang!*"

Needless to say, when John tried to stand up, he ended up going down with a load clang from his metal hitting the metal floor. Drew shook his head and smiled with slight amusement as he heard his friend make the same mistake he made.

"You tried to stand up too quickly didn't you?" smirked Drew.

"Nngh- you know, it's really hard to stay calm when your legs are replaced with a pair of metal stilts- woah!" John complained as he was flailing about to try and stand. "Anyways, let's forget about my situation for the moment. Where are you?"

"Um, judging from how clear the sound of your complaining and grunts of failure... I'd say I'm in the cell next to you." Drew responded.

"Thank you, Mr. Smart-ass." John said in a sarcastic tone with annoyance. "Now how about you tell me where are we and how did we get here?"

"Um, in order, we're in prison cells in something called a Prison." answered Drew dripping sarcasm all over it. "Next, I'm not even sure how we ended up in here. It's kind of a blur."

"Well do you remember anything at all?" said John.

"Hmm, I remember us going back to my house after the Halloween party. You then went on your way home, I went up to my room and placed my bag of treats down...oh!" Dre recalled. "Then I noticed a light!"

"A light?" John questioned as he finally managed to get onto his feet.

"Yeah, it was coming from my pile of comic books, my pile of Sonic the Hedgehog comics. I wanted to know what was causing the light. So I dug into the pile and found that it was coming from one of the comics. An Issue I didn't recall having." Drew explained. "When I opened it to see what was in it, the light became a flash and then... I'm not sure. Something happened after that, but I seem to be blocking it out for some reason. What about you?"

"Well I remember walking to your house with you after the party. I soon went off towards my house and then came back to your house to ask you something I forgot. It was to ask you to be part of a double-date for this hot girls friend I met at the party. Get this, her friends just as hot as her, and a red head ta-boot." John mentioned with a sly tone. "When I got to your house, I saw the strange light from your bedroom window. I went up to your room to give you my request and maybe ask you about the light. But then I also saw the light turn into a flash like you and then... Oh!"

"What?" asked Drew.

"I remembered waking up in this large glass dome thing. And finding that I look like something from a cartoon." John remembered and indicated the brighter colors and darker outlines on his person and everything else. This raised a eyebrow for Drew. "I didn't react well to it. I was freaking out from it! Even tried to pinch myself, that didn't work. I eventually got over the panic quickly, I've always been fast at recovery's as you know, and instead got annoyed and angry as to why I was being trapped like a rat in a cage. I was pounding and screaming on the glass for answers and for one responsible. Then, this strange guy walks into the room that the glass dome was in. He was tall with long legs in black pant/boots and a large red coat covering his fat gut. He also had a bald head with a pair of goggles over it and a pair of blue lensed glasses sitting on his long red nose. To top it all off, he had this ridiculously long and thick orange mustache that covered the bottom half of his face. Called himself Doctor-"

"Eggman." Interrupted Drew.

"Yeah, how did you know?" John asked to his surprise about the doctors name. It then hit him. "Wait. You too? He got you too!"

"Yeah, just like you, I also woke up to finding myself in a glass dome and looking like a animated character. Of course I didn't recover from the shock as fast as you did. I tried to take it all in slowly and let the panic settle before I could think things through. You know, slow and steady, that's me." Drew explained. getting an eye roll from John hearing the last part. "Of course it wasn't long before the doctor came in and introduced himself. Did he ask you for information about why you were here? He did with me, then he went to make me part of this 'Nano-Organic project' that he said that pretty much no one's survived through. I felt unbelievable amount of pain as I saw my limbs being eaten away by the nanites into nubs. Everything went black after that. Yet here we are in seperate cells with robotic limbs replacing our real limbs that were lost. Obviously surviving with heavy losses. Something like that happen to you?"

"Exactly like that." John stood in his cell as he memory what he had also gone through in that glass dome came back to him like Drew. He then raised a eyebrow in question. "Wait, again, nanites? What are nanites?"

"Nanites are tiny, microscopic, machines that Dr. Eggman created in order to use as a sort of weapon." Drew explained. "They are capable of breaking down any substance in order to replicate more of themselves, like a living cell splitting itself in two to create more cells, and then come together to create different things from a small hut to the empire state building."

"Wow. This is heavy. But hold on, how do you know so much about it?" John inquired in peaked curiosity to his friends knowledge of these strange machines.

"Well... It's a funny thing you mentioned that. You see, when I first saw Dr. Eggman standing before me and talking about himself and his goals, it made me think. 'How could a fictional character possible be standing in front of me?' and 'What happened to that glowing comic book I found back in my room?'." John listened as Drew went on with his explanation to figure where he was going with this. "It then hit me like a smack to the back of my head to a metal floor. I think we're in another world. The comic book world of Sonic the Hedgehog!"

John took this info in silence. Moments passed as he finally said something to Drew about everything he had just said.

"You said something about hitting your head on the floor before you said that we're in a comic book, right?" John repeated, although John couldn't see it, Drew nodded in response. "Did you hit your head really herd on the floor? Because it sounds like you've gone insane because of it!"

"Listen to me John! I know it sounds crazy! Even I don't believe it! But What other explanation could there be! I mean, look where we are! Look at us! Well, you can't actually look at me because we're in differnt cells. But look at yourself!" Drew exaggerated to his friend in an attempted to make him understand. "Plus the pain we felt thanks to the doctors experiment felt awfully real to me!"

"Ok! Ok! You made your point already!" John submitted to Drew's proof to the reality of their situation. "So what do we do? How do we get back home? And how do we change back? I can't go back home in these metal threads! If my parents find out that some wacko scientist guy destroyed my grandparents clothes they'll kill me!"

"To be honest... I don't know. Whatever force brought us here is still a mystery that I doubt will reveal itself anytime soon." Drew stated as he recalled everything he had read from fiction books and series that had ever dealt with teleporting beings from other worlds and realities into another. "The only thing we can do now is wait and find out what Eggman wants to do with us. Considering the fact that he went through the trouble to make us part of his project and give us these robotic alterations, he's got something planned for us."

As if on cue when Drew said those last words, a nasally voice came to be heard throughout the prison and in each of the cells.

"Subjects OC-101 and OC-102 report to transport tram number 01 to sector one for training!"

With that said, the doors of Drew and Johns cells began to open automatically. Drew and John began to cautiously step out into the long hallway. Both sticking their heads out their doors to peer down the hallway. They soon made eye contact with one another.

"**Waahhh!" **they both screamed as they saw what the doctor had done to one another. Johns scream was more higher though.

"Drew? Dude is that you? And here I thought I looked bad. You look like a Green robot version of Frankenstein!" John yelled as he fell backwards from the scare of seeing his freind now standing slightly bigger than himself. John then noticed something else, something that was attached to Drew's chest.

A little explanation is in order. Drew and John used to stand at similar heights. Both at around 5'4. Relatively short for teenage boys of 17. But because of the changes they now stand at different heights. John stood at the 5'2 while Drew now stood at 5'6. John became slightly shorter and Drew became slightly taller.

"You should talk! You look like a Purple robot skeleton with a jet engine through your stomach and sticking out your back!" Drew examined.

"Hey dude, why is your phone on your chest?" asked John.

Drew peered down at himself and saw what looked like his Droid phone attached to his chest on the green turtleneck. Also noticing that what looked like Johns Iphone was attached to Johns chest.

"Hey, so do you!" Drew pointed his large metal finger at Johns chest.

John followed Drew's finger at his chest to see his phone looking different and attempted to touch it with his right normal hand. When he did, John felt a huge shock from it that surged through his body.

"Gaaahh!" he screamed and quickly pulled his hand away and shook it. "Tch! The thing shocked me!"

"Hmmm, looks like they're attached and any attempted to take them off results in pain. Interesting." Drew examined while tapping his finger at his chin. He then turned his sights towards the flashing arrows on the walls that were pointing down the hall to a door that read 'Transport Trams'. "But no time to figure that out now. That was Snively, Eggman's nephew, on the PA system just now. Guess we might as well go to this sector one and see what's going on."

Drew went to follow the lights down the hallway towards the doorway at the end to the Tramway.

"Yeah and to get my hands on this Eggman character." John mumbled as he shook off the electric shock and followed behind Drew.

The two went through the doorway to find a large room with seven more doors that had different numbers from one to seven. They walked to the door labeled number one to find it lead to a monorail train. They boarded the train and sat in the padded seats inside waiting for the train to take them to their destination. The train then went off into the direction deeper into Old Megaopolis.


	7. Chapter 2, Page Two

**Note: I do not own anything from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. They belong to Sega and/or Archie Comics. I Do own only my OC characters.**

**Authors Note: newest page after so long. Along with a few character design changes as well. I had to make the changes in chapter 1 page three. I highly recommend you reread that whole page before you read this one. This page has been Re-uploaded again after fixing errors.  
**

**Old Megaopolis, Weapons Training/Testing Facility Sector-1, tram station entrance**

The Monorail train had come to a complete stop after arriving at its designated stop. The doors opened with a loud hiss as the pressure locks began to release, the reason for the pressure locks was probably to keep whatever or whoever was riding inside from escaping. In this case, our two heroes.

"Gah! Finally! We can get off this thing!" John complained a he was exiting the train car first. "Oh my aching butt! It feel like I was sitting on the springs! Have'nt they ever heard of cushions?"

Drew soon followed after John, although with much more difficulty. His new arms made it a bit of a challenge as they were getting in his way of exiting through the door. Thanks to their large size. He had to exit with one of his arms exiting first with the rest of him following after and his other arm following after.

"Uh, John, the seats were all padded with cushions. But, you probably couldn't feel it since your butt, as well as mine, are metal plated now." Drew stated as he was drawing attention to his and John's new posteriors. John took a quick glance at his backside and then back at Drew.

"What's your point?" John stated with Drew rolling his eyes in response as he finally stepped off the train car.

Once he did, a loud groaning noise was heard coming from the car. Drew's heavy weight was straining the cars suspension and the noise was the sound of relief as the heavy burden was lifted off of them.

"Subjects OC-101 and OC-102 proceed onward into the training/testing facility!" came the same nasally voice that was heard from the speakers of the holding cells that Drew and John were being held at before having to arriving at the Weapons Training/Testing Facility Sector-1.

"There's that annoying voice again. It sounds like the guy got his nose stuck in a funnel." John mocked. "And what up with sending us to this 'testing and training' place anyway? As well as giving us the weird names?"

"Like I said before, the voice belongs to Snively Robotnik, the nephew of Dr. Eggman. The one who made us like this." Drew explained as the two of them were walking off through the tram station and into the facility of sector-1. "And the names are probably the serial numbers they're using to Identify us with. They're imprinted on us!"

Both Drew and John had been Identified by the serial numbers and the proof was written onto the arms of their mechanical limbs. OC-101 was plated on Drew's right arm and OC-102 was plated onto Johns all robotic left arm.

"Again, how do you know that?" John asked.

"Well I watched all the episodes of the Sonic SatAM cartoon that the comic, which we are probably in, is based off of." Drew explained.

"Ok, you can't honestly believe that we're in some sort of cartoony-comic!" John replied in disbelief. "Nor expect me to believe that!"

"Well how else do you explain the fact that we look like something from a 'Cartoony-Comic'! As well as the fact that we have been made into tin plated freaks by a fictional madman!" Drew exclaimed as he pointed out that everything and even themselves looked like they were hand drawn and colored in.

"I don't know! Maybe somebody spiked the punch too hard at the Halloween party and we're suffering some freaky hallucination?" John said in his deffence.

"The both of us having the same hallucination? I don't think so! The pain that I felt when I hit my head on the floor back in my cell felt all too real to me! Besides that, you don't even know a single thing from the 'Sonic the Hedgehog' franchise!" Drew exclaimed again. "Anyway that doesn't matter much right now. Wheather this whole situation is real or not, we might as well play along since we don't seem to be getting back to reality anytime soon."

"Yeah, well, if this really is a hallucination then I want to get my hands on that fat fuck of a so-called Doctor for screwing us up like this!" John commented in a aggravated tone. "I'll beat him into a bloody pulp! I'll crack open his skull and rip out his- Oof!"

John's rant was quickly interrupted when he was stopped by walking into something big and heavy in front of him. Making a loud metal clanging sound upon the impact. The thing was Drew, who had managed to walk ahead of John while he was making his rant, but had stopped once he realized just where they had been walking off to since they were dropped off. What they saw was that they were now standing inside of what looked like a Colosseum arena, with high walls of thick steel bard with spikes and barbed wire to keep anyone from getting off the field and into the stands, there were scorched marks everywhere on the field and on the walls. Some of the marks had imprints of body's that were burned through. There were also bits of broken or scrapped metal littering the ground as well.

"Uh- perhaps we should walk back the way we came?" John suggested.

Before anything else could be said, there came a loud creaking sound coming from behind them. the two had managed to quickly turned their heads around fast enough to see that the double doors of heavy steel that they had walked through had closed with a slam followed by a hissing sound and a click of a lock.

"-Or not?" John finished his suggestion.

"Welcome Boys!" came a echoing voice thoughout the arena on the speaker system. It wasn't Snively's voice this time. "Welcome to your first day of training for the glorious Eggman Empire!"

Both Drew and John turned back around from looking at the closed doors to around the arena in an attempt to locate where the voice was coming from. They looked to see a Jumbo Tron screen set up above the other end of the arena in the stands. The screen came to to life to reveal the smiling face of a large man in a red suit with a long and bushy mustache and blue tinted glasses.

"Doctor Eggman!" Drew exclaimed with a look of shock on his face. John had a look of anger on his face.

"How are you boys liking your new bodies? The 'New You' as it were. Heh-heh-heh!" Eggman snickered. "Quiet the improvement if I do say so myself. Ho-Ho-Ho- Hooo!"

"You bloated Freak! You turned us into a pair of walking washing machines!" John yelled. He was really steaming. (Literally, you could see steam leaking out of his body.)

"Now now my my angry young friend. There's no reason to get upset." Eggman responded. "After all, you two have become the crowning achievements of my glorious Empire. A new race in the world of robotics and nanite technology. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" John yelled again in disbelief.

"Yes, because now you should be able to handle the rigorous training I'm going to put you through to fully test how well my experiment has performed on you." Eggman explained. Giving Drew and John looks of 'Huh?' that replaced their looks of shock and anger. "Your first training session will test your endurance, your fighting skill, and give you glimpses into your new abilities gained through transformation. Please do exceed my expectations, won't you? Ciao!"

With his final word of Italian for goodbye, Eggmans image had disappeared from the Jumbo Tron screen. Then at the other end of the field, a set of platforms began to rise up from beneath the field to reveal 20 Egg Pawn units with 10 on each platform. Some of them were armed with different weapons such as lances and shields, automatic blasters, and a couple of them even had bazookas. The two teenagers at the other end of the field were set off guard when the Egg pawns began to rush forward towards them.

"WOAH!" the two of them screamed at the same time.

The Egg Pawns lancers attacked first by lunging the lances towards them. John quickly jumped back to avoid the lances while Drew managed to barely avoid them by moving to the side. These tactics didn't work for long as the lancers continued to jab at them. John saw no difficulty in avoiding them as he was able to move much faster than they were. The Egg Pawns weren't built to be very fast. Unfortunately the same could be said about Drew. His heavy robot limbs were weighing him down so much to make his movement go down to the speed of a crawl. He slowly gets worn down every time he dodges and the lancers get closer and closer to landing a hit.

"Huff-Huff-Huff!" Drew sounds as he looses his breath with every movement. "Gahh!"

Drew cries in pain as one of the lancers finally manage to hit him. The tip of the lance managed to cut into his side and through his green turtleneck to leave a red gash. Drew was then brought down on one knee with one of his hands supporting him on the floor and the other clutching at his side. The Lancers didn't hesitate to make their move to finish him off. Drew realized this and upon impulse he closed his eyes, his one normal eye, and released his side to bring his hand up to do a quick swipe of his backhand.

"**Clang!"** was the sound that was heard echoing throughout the entire arena.

Drew slowly brought his eye open for a peek at what just happened as he felt like he had hit something. He had expected to see the lancers still in front of him continuing to skewer him. Instead they were gone. He scanned around to try and find them when his robotic eye managed to find them. It brought his vision to focus at the other end of the stadium. All of them had been smashed into the walls. They had been sent zooming across the field by the power that was in Drew's backhand. The eye showed an analysis reading as **'Targets eliminated'**. Drew stared speechless for a few seconds then looked down to check his wound. He saw that they wound was slowly closing itself up. Within a minute the wound was gone and the rip was closed. Then he raised his one arm up and stared at it in wonder.

**Observation Room, somewhere within old Megaopolis...**

"Hmm... not exactly great start, but still better than what I could've hoped for." Eggman commented to himself as he sat back in his chair watching Drew and John in the arena. "Have you recorded readings on the strengths of the backhand impact?"

Eggman was addressing one of the five Egg Pawns that were sitting behind various monitors and equipment. Each Egg Pawn was recording various things that were happening inside the training arena to collect information and data.

"Affirmative Doctor!" One of the Egg pawns responded.

"Excellent, now give me a detailed report on the structural damaged the lancer units had suffered from the impact. As well as a reading of their speed as they were sent zooming into the walls!"

A ringing sound could be heard as Eggman was giving further orders to the Egg Pawn.

"Incoming call from Snively Robotnik!" Another Egg Pawn announced.

"Hmm! This had better be Good!" Eggman stated to himself in aggravation. "What is it Snively! I'm in the middle of monitoring the results of my experiment!"

On the large computer screen,that was hanging from above in front of Eggman, Snively Robotnik appeared with a look of satisfaction on his smug face.

"Sir, I am pleased to report that I have successfully managed to thwart a sabotage attempt on the Egg fleet by the Freedom Fighters!" Snively announced with pride. You could even see that he was puffing out his chest. "I've also managed to single handedly capture one of them!"

At first Eggman didn't seem to be all that interested in what Snively had to say. He was even mocking him by mimicking Snivelys talking by using his hand as a puppet and moving it to match Snivelys talking. He stopped as soon as he heard the mentioning of the Freedom Fighters.

"Ah! Excellent work Snively, perhaps your not as useless as I"ve always thought you were!" Eggman praised. Snively took his praise with a wide grin, which was soon replaced with a scowl as he realized the last part of the praise. "So Snively, do tell, which Freedom Fighter was captured?"

"Oh you'll be most pleased to hear that the Freedom Fighter in Question is a certain tomboy member of the royal family!" Snively boasted once again. This brought Eggman to a devious grin. "Shall I have her taken to be immediately executed?"

"No Snively. That will be most unnecessary." Eggman answered with his devious grin growing wider. "Since my nano-Organic has proven to be successful with the first two subjects, I have managed to isolate the cause for the previous failures, and have reconfigured the system to make it work on other life forms as well. Including Mobians. So, have our royal 'guest' taken to lab X-1. If she survives the process, then I will soon have a new ally by my side. If not, well, at least there will be one less royal pain in the ass. Have preparations finished by the time I arrive."

"Yes Sir!" Snively complied and finished with a salute.

His Image on the the screen had then faded out and ended the call. Eggman then reached over to his arm rest of his chair and pressed a few buttons. The screen once again came to life and instead of Snively, there was a tall adult Caucasian woman with brown hair wearing a white/black uniform and black sunglasses.

"Mecha, could you be a dear and take over the development of the Egg fleet for your cousin Snively while he helps me with my project." Eggman spoke in a fatherly voice.

"As you wish father." Mecha responded in a monotone voice. She may have looked like a real overlander woman, but she was actually a machine.

Mechas image disappeared from the screen as Snivelys did when the call had ended. Eggman had proceeded to lift himself out of his chair and head off through the door to make his was to Lab X-1. But not before he stopped just before the doors and turned back around to face the computer screen again.

"ADAM!" Eggman called.

"Yes Father!" came the monotone voice out of the computer in response. There was no image of anyone or anything on the screen except a line that squiggled every time the words were spoken.

"Monitor subjects OC-101 and OC-102 training session. Record everything they do, every action, every tactic they use, and especially if they use their abilities!" Eggman ordered and proceeded to exit through the doors on his way to reach his destination. "I've got royalty to meet with."

"Yes Father." Adam replied. The computer screen then turned to watching Drew and John battling the Egg Pawns. Although he could be seen, Adam was taking much more interest in Drew and Johns training session as he made the cameras zoom in closely to get a better look. "Hmm..."

**Old Megaopolis, Weapons and Training Grounds Sector-1, Coliseum Arena...**

While Drew was distracting the Lancer Egg Pawns, John was left to deal with the Egg Pawns armed with the automatic blasters. They were firing a constant rain of red hot laser blasts at John. John could do little against them. So he did what he could by making a mad dash to get away. With every step he made in his run, he could feel a surge running through him, he was picking up more and more speed. The turbine that was in his belly began to spin and his feet were moving even more faster. They soon became a blurred circle of dark purple as he speed through the field. John saw that everything in his vision became blurs except for the wall at the end of the field that was coming up fast. In response, John managed to make a U turn to avoid the wall and instead head towards the Egg Pawns. The Egg Pawns had stopped their firing as soon as they John was coming back around and fast. The next thing they knew, they were sent flying up in the air as John ran right past them with a boom upon the impact. John came to a skidded stop just behind Drew in time to turn around and see what happened to the blasters. Each of them came back down with a crash as they hit the ground. John became speechless and peered down at his feet in disbelief. Then he stared back at the destroyed blasters.

"Did I do that?" Both Drew and John said simultaneously while looking at the damage they each caused.

However, they didn't have long to answer as they heard a couple of clicks coming from in front of them. They turned to see the last couple of Egg Pawns were the ones armed with Bazookas. They had taken their aim at the boys and with the clicks their shots were fired.

"Waahhh!" Drew and John screamed simultaneously as the Bazookas were fired.

Upon impulse once again, Drew had brought both of his arms upward in front of him to protect himself. When the impact of the blast came in contact with Drew, everything went to black as a black cloud of smoke had covered where Drew and John were standing. The Egg Pawns stood there in triumph as they were waiting for the smoke to clear and see their handiwork. The smoke did depart and instead of finding the smoking remains of the boys, they saw a green colored light. The light turned out to be a shield of energy that was erected in front of Drew from his arms. Drew had closed his eyes when the impact had happened and just started to open them again. He saw the shield and figured that it was coming from him as his arms were extending the energy through his armor. He turned to see if John was alright and instead to find him gone. The Bazooka Pawns were surprised to see that they're blast didn't do anything against Drew thanks to the shield. They decided to try again and reload more ammo into the bazooka's. Just then the bazookas were quickly pulled out of their hands by someone who wasn't there. The two bazookas were floating in mid-air and then whacked the two Egg pawns forward towards Drew. Drew finally took conscious action and lifted his arms to slam the two Egg Pawns under each one with a crunching sound of their metal. The arms and legs of the Egg pawns went up as they were slammed into the ground and then plopped back down as they were left motionless. Drew admired his 'Handy'-work and finally took notice of the two floating bazookas that had knocked the two Egg Pawns to him. It was then that a figure began to form and appear out of the thin air between the floating bazookas. The figure turned into John holding the bazookas and wearing purple tinted goggles. The two just stared back at one another.

"Whoa!" they said simultaneously again in astonishment.

"Training Session Complete!" a monotone voice sounded followed by a alarm. Snapping the boys out of their stares. "Proceed back to your holding cells."

The voices order was followed with the entrance door of the arena opening back up. The boys complied with the voices order and made their way back the way they came to the tram station in astonished silence.

**Old Megaopolis, Detention/Holding Cells...**

The Boys had remained silent ever since they left the Training/Testing facility. Just sitting in their cells recalling what had happened and what they were able to do while they were in the facility. John was staring at his feet while Drew was staring at his arm. This silence went on for a couple of more minutes until John broke the silence.

"OK, either the punch was spiked with some seriously freaky shit, or we really are in this comic world of yours." John said as he layed down on his metal cot. "Think you can explain to me whats happening going on this phyco wonderland professor?"

"I could tell you, but it could take a while to explain it all to you since there's so much to tell." Drew answered and explained.

"Well I ain't got anything going on at the moment. lay it on me!" John replied.

"Well, I guess it all started about over 12,000 years ago, back when this planet called originally Earth. Hard to believe I know. But this place is actually earth in a alternate and distant future. The planet became Mobius when the ancestor of the 'good doctor' had harmed an ambassador of an alien race called the Xorda..."

**Hours later, and one long detailed explanation and story later...**

Night had fallen and Drew was still going with his explanation about the world of Mobius from it's starting point as earth, to its developing society's, and finally to it's current events in the war with the Eggman Empire.**  
**

"Which thus brings us to Eggmans development of the nanites that are currently flowing inside of us." Drew finished. "Now that I think about it, Eggman had explained to me about what was happening at this point in his life just before he turned me into a metal giant. Which makes me believe that we must have landed somewhere before Issue number 152. Since Mecha's still around, Snively hasn't left Eggman, and ADAM hasn't betrayed Eggman yet. What do you think John?" Drew asked. No response came from the cell next door. "John? John! John are you listening?"

There was still no response from the other cell. Drew brought his ear to the way and try to hear if John was still there. He did hear a sound, the sound of snoring. John had fallen asleep during Drew's explanation.

"It figures." Drew sighed.

Suddenly there came the sound of approaching footsteps. The sound of metal clanging on the floors. They were coming from down the hall. Drew heard this and decided to try and wake John up by pounding on the wall and calling.

"John wake Up! Somebody's coming!" He said.

"Gwa-huh? I'm up! I'm up!" John frantically blabbed as he shot up from his bed all wide awake.

The footsteps soon came to a stop and a set of figures stood in front of the boys cells. They were Egg Pawns. There were five of them in total. Three were standing visibly in front of the boys and the other two were behind them carrying something inside the cell across from Drew and Johns. The three Egg Pawns in front were also carrying something in each of their hands. Two were each holding a metal covered tray while one was holding a TV screen as he was standing in between the other two. The Egg Pawn reached for the power button on the TV and it came on.

"The Doctor has a message for you. Please enjoy." The Egg Pawn said as the TV was switched on.

"Greetings Boys!" Eggman called as he appeared on the screen. Just when you thought that you could never find anything bad on TV. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person to congratulate you on your excellent performance during training. All of which was recorded and analyzed with an excellent amount of data. But you see I had to take care of preparations for tomorrows training session. I also wish to announce that thanks to the success of your transformations, I have managed to create you a new member to your team. My boys are currently placing her in a cell right next to yours. She still unconscious from the transformation process and the surgery. But you'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with her when she joins you in training tomorrow. So do try and get plenty of rest for tomorrow and prepare for the worst. Oh! Before I forget, your probably wondering about the devices that are currently attached to you. Well they were found on your persons when you were brought in, they seemed to be the only devices on you that weren't made from sheet metal or cardboard, so I took the liberty of having them altered for you. They have both been retrofitted to monitor and restrain you should be uncooperative during your stay with the Empire. So if you misbehave then..."

Eggman then held up a remote device up to the screen and clicked a pair of buttons. The moment he pressed those buttons, the phones let out a couple of beeps and the screens went red, and both Drew and John were suddenly lighten up like Christmas trees as giga-volts of electricity surged through them.

"GAAAHHH!" they both screamed in agony.

This went on for about 30 seconds until Eggman pressed the buttons again on the remote and the devices turned back off. Drew and John began to gasp in relief as the electrocution ended.

"Now remember this boys golden rule: Behave or there will be consequences." Eggman explained. "Also, don't even think about trying to escape. Any attempts at using your abilities and powers to aid you will not work. Your mechanics will only work during your training sessions or if I will allow it. See you in the morning."

The Tv was turned off and the other two Egg Pawns moved in and placed the trays they were holding into the cells through slots at the bottom of the doors. They then stepped back.

"Dinner is served!" The Egg Pawns announced. They then marched off back down the hall and disappeared to fulfill their next duties.

"I'm gonna get that that guy for this, I swear it!" John cursed under his breath.

The boys approached the trays and removed the lids cautiously. What was on the trays was a glass of water, a couple slices of bread, and a big bowl of red and brown lumpy stuff. The bread and water seemed fine to the two of them. The red/brown stuff in the bowls did not.

"What is this junk?" John questioned as he poked the stuff with a spoon that was on the tray. "I ain't trusting anything that came from that madman."

Drew picked up his bowl up with one of his hands, since he couldn't use the spoon, and brought it up to his face to get a smell. He also didn't trust eating anything that came from Eggman. Caution had a strong say in to not eating it. But his stomach had an even stronger say in the mater. The boys hadn't eaten anything since they first came. He took a whiff and the smell seemed familiar to him. He then decided to get a taste and slurped some of it up. He realized what it was and came to the conclusion.

"It's Chili beans!" Drew exclaimed and continued slurping his dinner.

John also took a taste and realized that it really was chili beans. They soon finished eating and later went to get some sleep on there metal cots. They were going to need all the resting they could get for the training session that Eggman had planned for them.

**The Next Morning...**

Everything was silent as Drew and John were sleeping peacefully in their cells. Not a sound could be heard from within the building that they were being held captive in. That is until a shrill alarm sounded throughout the building. Forcing Drew to shoot up from his cot alarmed and John to come falling out of his. The Doors to the cells unlocked themselves automatically and Snively's voice once again was heard on the speakers.

"Subjects OC-101, OC-102, and OC-103 report to transport tram number 02 to sector 2 for training!"

The boys quickly recovered from the wake up call. They stretched out their robotic limbs and proceeded to leave their cells and greet each other.

"Morning John!" Drew greeted.

"Morning Drew!" John replied.

They topped and remembered about the message from Eggman about today's training and the new arrival that came in the night before. They turned to see that nobody was coming out of the cell that the new arrival was put in.

"Maybe we should go in to check and see if the new guys alright. The process wasn't easy on us and we didn't react that well to it. Who knows how it could affect some other poor soul." Drew suggested.

"Yeah, alright." John agreed. "Plus, Egg-boy also mentioned that it was a girl. Maybe she's cute."

Drew rolled his eyes and walked over to the cell. They peeked inside through the doors barred window to see the silhouette of a woman was laying on the cell floor. They couldn't get a good look at the person as there wasn't much light coming inside the cell. The person let out a moan as she was waking up.

"Ugh, wha- where am I?" she questioned as she picked herself off of the cell floor and started to get a look at her surroundings.

"Your a guest in one of Eggmans Holding cells. As well as a new victim in his crazy nanite experiment." Drew answered just outside the door. "We're also prisoners here and victims of his experiment as well."

The woman in the cell finally noticed the boys and walked over towards the door. The boys backed away from the door as it was being opened. What they saw brought them back into silence as the mystery occupant stepped out. Standing before them was a 3'5 foot tall anthropomorphic light/dark brown furred chipmunk with dark auburn colored hair and blue eyes. Drew immediately recognized who this creature was.

"Sally Acorn!"

**Commander-Ookami: Ok, my most longest page yet. The most proudest moment any author could ever achieve. All full of action, detail, emotion, and even a surprise twist. Man, do I hate it. I'm still happy about it though. I finally got around to finishing it after I spent some time making and considering changes to the previous pages. Again**, **I highly recommend you reread that whole page of Chapter 1 page three before you read this one. Please leave your comment and tell me what you think.**

,


	8. Welcome to Mobius! Rewrite Notice

**Welcome to Mobius!: Rewrite Notice!**

**Commander-Ookami: I regret to inform any and all that has been reading 'Welcome to Mobius' that will no longer continue with my current version of the story. The reason for it being with how the story was originally was going to be written has become unstable and complicated for me to manage in keeping track of. Any written evidence of how I initially wrote it has been either lost, forgotten, or ruined after the long year since I first uploaded the story. However, I haven't given up on the story completely. So I decided to simply rewrite it so that I'll be able to write without any complications. I'll be calling it 'Rewrite: Welcome to Mobius!' and I've already rewritten the first page of it. You can expect it to be uploaded a day later. So, I thank you all for reading my first version of the story and hope that you'll continue to follow with my second version.**


End file.
